1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a puzzle apparatus that includes a number of puzzles that can each be arranged, one-at-a-time, on a platform of a housing and more specifically involves the use of sound producing means associated with the platform for producing audible sounds representative of characters shown on each of the puzzles.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different types of puzzles are known in the prior art which serve to provide an intellectually challenging test of a user's skill in being able to arrange puzzle pieces together to form a completed picture. Applicant's application Ser. No. 10/863,108 improved the art by providing a means for producing a variety of sayings that are associated with characters shown in puzzles such as well-known cartoon characters. Once the puzzle pieces of the puzzle were properly arranged on a platform, a user could select and activate a sound producing assembly that will provide an audible saying associated with one of the characters shown on the puzzle. The puzzle pieces of different sets of puzzles, however, could become intermixed and result in unexpected combinations. There is therefore a need to have a puzzle apparatus providing a variety of sayings with multiple puzzles but not requiring multiple sets of puzzle pieces.